kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
555・913・2003
is the sixth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider 555 tribute arcs. Thus, it features the debut of Geiz FaizArmor. This episode is accompanied by the sixth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan web series, The Secret of Fourze 555. Synopsis Another Rider, Another Faiz suddenly emerges from the body of Another Fourze! The man who stopped Kusaka before, Takumi Inui, suddenly appears at Sougo and the other's house! The strange combination of Sougo and Takumi start to take on the case together. They attempt to resolve the mystery behind the targeted girl, Karin Yamabuki, and what is the meaning behind the keyword "shooting star"...? Continuity and Placement *''The past, 2003:'' Takes place during the events of episode 2 of Kamen Rider 555. The ending leads to an altered timeline rather than continuing on with the 555 ''TV series, with Takumi having lost his powers, along with his and Masato Kusaka's deaths being averted. Plot Another Faiz reverts back to Another Fourze, using the Gatling Module to attack Zi-O and Geiz. Geiz summons the GhostArmor and the Parka ghosts attack Another Fourze, only for him to retreat and escape. Zi-O is still baffled by the fact that the Another Rider has two of the Heisei Kamen Riders powers at the same time. Back in 2018, Masato Kusaka is wondering what his hated rival Takumi Inui is doing, to which Takumi responds he is protecting Karin by stopping him. The two begin to fight again as Karin runs away with Tsukuyomi chasing after her, only to lose her once she is outside the building. Masato grabs Takumi upon losing Karin and tells him this has nothing to do with him and walks off. Sougo and Geiz return to 2018 and enter Takumi's home, who asks them to sit down and talk. He introduces himself and Tsukuyomi introduces Takumi and tells Suogo and Geiz that Masato is targeting Karin. Geiz asks why, but Takumi doesn't know, drinking his tea only to find it is too hot for his liking and leaves for a second. Tsukuyomi asks the boys what they found, with them revealing that they encountered an Another Rider with two different sets of powers. Sougo thinks this means that the events that transpired causing this happened earlier than 2011 and Geiz decides to go back to the school. Takumi sees the Ridewatch Holder and then decides to accompany them (knowing that this means they are Kamen Riders like him). Karin is walking to class and Takumi and Sougo offer to escort her and guard her from both Masato and the Another Rider. Karin asks why they want to help her as they don't even know her. Sougo says he wishes to be king someday and a king is supposed to protect his subjects, regardless of a reason. Karin doesn't buy Sougo's explanation and thinks he is weird and walks off, with Sougo following her and Takumi pondering what kind of person he is with. At Kujigoji-do, Geiz and Tsukuyomi are doing an investigation, finding that the missing high school girls cases go back further than 2011, as cases were reported in 2010 and 2006. However, upon examining the photos of the missing girls, they find that Karin Yamabuki is in all of them in the background and hasn't aged a day since then. Geiz theorizes that Karin could possibly be a Time Jacker if she doesn't age in the past or present. Sougo also notices something odd about Karin observing her with Takumi, she doesn't eat or go to the bathroom like everyone else. Karin is annoyed and asks Sougo to leave her alone. Sougo bumps into Mr. Osugi and they talk for a bit, with Sougo telling her the Libra girl he is watching might be in danger. Mr. Osugi says there should be two Libras in this school who are 18, as he has a third year student who is going to have a birthday today. Back at Kujigoji-do, Geiz and Tsukuyomi are shocked to find records on the tablet about Karin Yamabuki being dead since October 25, 2003 from a car accident, with her body having gone missing the next day. The day after, two of her classmates disappeared without a trace. Junichiro walks in with the old stereo he is going to fix, showing it off to the two after they hide what they are doing before he enters. Junichiro comments that just because something is old doesn't mean it can't be fixed, but planning on placing modern radio parts in it to get it working would not make it the same radio. It would look like an old radio on the outside, but it would sound different and thus not genuine, working by unnatural means. Junichiro then realizes he is rambling and apologizes, heading to his workbench to get started. Geiz takes Junichiro's words of "working by unnatural means" as inspiration to figure out why Karin is still alive, something is keeping her alive. He realized that it was odd that Karin survived a fall after Masato threw her off a building and that Another Fourze was protected by her. Another Fourze has kept Karin alive somehow and abducts young girls to extend her life. Tsukuyomi calls Sougo, telling him they know the motive of Another Fourze. At an apartment complex, the other Libra student is celebrating her birthday with her friends, only for the boy to attack her as Another Fourze and chase after her when she tries to run. Karin tells "Sakuma" to stop and lets the girl get to safety. Karin begs Sakuma to stop hurting others for her sake. Masato appears and grabs Karin, planning to kill her to put an end to this. Sakuma beats up Masato and prepares to snap his neck after headbutting him, only for Takumi to rush in and save Masato and get punched in the chest. Masato wonders why Takumi saved him, with Takumi answering that while he hates Masato sometimes, he still considers him a friend even though he hates to admit it. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: Guest Casts * : * : * : * : * : *High School Girls: , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Another Fourze, Another Faiz: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Fourze **Geiz ***Geiz, Drive, Ghost, Faiz *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***FourzeArmor **Geiz ***DriveArmor, GhostArmor, FaizArmor Wizard Rings *'Rings used:' **Transformation: N/A **Magic: Connect *'Style Used:' **N/A Errors *''to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 35, . *Like the previous two episodes, this episode reuses footage from the second episode of Kamen Rider 555. *Woz does not appear in the episode, and is only seen during the beginning recap. *This is the first episode in which it does not contain an English word. *The numbers of the episode's title refer to the activation keycodes of Faiz, Kaixa and the year 2003. The numbers combined together form a phone number, a reference to the fact that all of the Riders in Kamen Rider 555 used phones as transformation devices. *Another Fourze attempting to snap Kusaka's neck with one hand is reminiscent to his death at the hands of Yuji Kiba in episode 48 of'' 555''. *After Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, Masato Kusaka shouldn't even be alive. However, due to the changes in the timeline, him being killed by Yuji Kiba is canceled out. *This episode marks the first time that even though the veteran leading Rider returned to reprise his role, he does not stand beside Zi-O (or Geiz for this matter) when he assumes Faiz Armor. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 555・913・2003 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 555・913・2003 References Category:New Form Episode Category:Crossovers